Enslaved
by Jadefire89
Summary: Hey i'm not very good at these but this is about Blaise Zambini and a girl i made up Ally. The muggle borns are no longer safe, now Hermionie and Ally are the only ones on the inside,can they bring this war to an end or will Voldermort win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Author's note: this is kind of new for me, I kind of think of swat team lol you'll see what I mean by the end

Chapter 1

The end was approaching on swift wings. There was nothing left, the Dark Lord Voldermort had taken over the wizarding work and was now crushing the muggle world. Only pure-blood and half-blood wizards remained safe Muggle-born witches and wizards were enslaved and any others who rebelled were imprisoned, never to see the light of day again.

Nineteen year old Ally Brice stared out of her bedroom window with fear. The homes around hers were being burned to the ground and muggles were everywhere, screaming, crying out and running. Death Eaters plagued the small town, killing every muggle in their sight, including children and infants.

"Ally," a voice called softly in the darkness. "Ally dear, come away from the window." Ally obeyed and moved across the room where her muggle parents and sibling cowered in the corner.

Ally knelt in front of them. Her two younger sisters cried into their mother's bosom while she held them close. Her father, ashen faced, held his wife close and stared blankly at the horror beyond the window. "I'll protect you," Ally whispered, drawing her wand from a pocket in her robes.

"No Ally you mustn't," her mother cried. "You must go, save yourself." Her sisters cried harder and her father nodded his agreement.

"No," Ally said stubbornly. She got to her feet and looked out the window. A plan was forming in her mind, a plan to protect her family. "There is still time," she said turning around suddenly. "You have to listen to me, and make not a sound ," she added more to her sisters.

"Dad, go get the largest rug you can find, hurry," she instructed. Nodding her father got up and rushed from the room. Her returned a few minutes later with the area rug from the living room.

"Good meet me by the back door in two minutes," Ally told them and left the room. She met them by the back door a few minutes later. She had retrieved a hooded black cloak and her broom from the attic before joining them.

She looked around cautiously as she opened the door and led her family out onto the back lawn. She took the rug and laid it out. Pointing her want at it, she whispered a spell under her breath and it hovered a foot off the ground. "Get on," She whispered as she mounted her broom.

Cautiously her family sat down cross legged on the rug. Her parents drew up the sides of the rug so neither they nor the girls would fall off.

Ally raised them up out of sight into the clouds, and so began their journey. A few weeks early, Ally had received a letter by owl post, saying muggle-borns were welcome to seek refuge in the abandoned school, Hogwarts.

-----

They arrived at Hogwarts a few days later. Ally, still on her guard, led her family through the lard front oak doors. The sight that greeted her nearly paralysed her.

The Entrance Hall was full of cots occupied by witches, wizards and muggles of all ages. Many were injured, in pain, eating or sleeping. Healers were everywhere tending the wounded, looking absolutely exhausted. It was the most horrible sight Ally had ever seen.

"What's your dame deary?" Asked the tired looking witch that greeted them. She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of thin air and prepared to take her name.

"Ally Brice," she replied distractedly as she looked at the people wide eyed.

"Okay Ally," the witch began. "There are four vacant beds in the Griffindor tower, I'm sure we could fit a fifth in somewhere." She dug into her robes and pulled out a second piece of parchment. "Here is a map for you and your family."

Ally took it and led her family up the marble staircase. She lead them up to the seventh floor where the portrait of the fat lady stood wide open.

"Good to see you again Ally," said the fat lady with a weak, tired smile. Two years ago Ally had attended Hogwarts and had been in Griffindor. The easy life of school suddenly seemed so distant.

The Griffindor common room looked so different. Anti-Voldermort posters cover the walls, along with posters of Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix.

The Brices found five available cots and began to settle in. The others fell asleep instantly while Ally remained awake and watching.

"Wish they would take those bloody posters down," a strong masculine voice said from somewhere up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. "I don't like looking at myself all the time."

Then he entered. Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Man Who Lived. Ally stared at him as he passed her. Despite only the four year age difference between Ally and him, he looked many years older. His face was worn, his green eyes dull, and he had grown a thick beard, no doubt to hide himself.

"Ron," Harry said to the red head next to him. "We have to round up as many wizards and witches to rebel as we can."

Ally got to her feet at once. "I'll help," she volunteered. But when Harry turned to look down at her, she suddenly didn't feel that confident. Harry's eyes slowly travelled down her body then up again to her face, making her feel extremely self conscious.

Harry exchanged a weird look with Ron. "How old are you?" He asked turning back to her.

"Nineteen," Ally replied easily, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, she would not let anyone intimidate her, no matter how famous.

Harry nodded, "well Miss --"

"Brice, Ally Brice."

Harry nodded again, "well Miss Brice, there is a meeting in two hours in the Transfiguration class room if your interested." He and Ron then proceeded out of the common room.

-----

And so began Ally's training. They were trained to dodge, to hide and to attack, showing no mercy to the enemy. They were basically a swat team made up of Witches and Wizards. Their were about 50 in Ally's group, as they were the first, including Harry, Ron and Hermionie Granger, Harry's muggle-born friend.

They trained for over a year until they were finally set to attack. Ally and Hermionie, both dressed in pure black robes and hooded black cloaks, crouched low to the ground as they passed through the forest Voldermort had created around his fortress to protect himself.

The others were distracting the Death Eaters while the two women made a move to sneak into Volermort's fortress. Ally came to a halt at the edge of the forest. Keeping herself concealed behind a tree, she stared up at the extremely large building. How the hell were they suppose to get in.

Ally glanced at Hermionie who looked grim, clearly she had no idea how to get in either. Taking a deep breath Ally drew out her wand and left the security of the trees. Her black outfit, hid her easily in the blackness of the night. She stopped however when she came to the moat built around the fortress. Voldermort sure didn't dick around when he had been thinking security. No doubt there were creatures of some kind in there as well.

Hermionie had crept up silently beside her and she looked down at the water with fear. "I'll levitate u across," she mouthed at Ally who nodded in agreement. She remained still as Hermionie performed the spell and levitate Hermionie across once her feet were safely on the other side of the moat.

Ally and Hermionie broke into a silent jog around the fortress looking for anyway in. The only other entrance besides the front came in the form of a small hole in the bottom of the wall. "We can dig," Ally suggested as she got to her knees to look in. It wouldn't take long at all, she could already fit her head in. Hermionie looked sceptical but she too got on her knees and they began to dig.

They dug for over an hour, the witching hour was approaching by the looks of the night sky. Finally Ally slipped in. She waited patiently for Hermionie on the other side. It was pitch black, where they were. Raising her wand Ally lit it and the room brightened immediately.

"Shit!" She cursed as eight men in a semi circle around them were illumined. She immediately started sending out curses towards them, Hermionie joining her. They fought hard, but there were too many and they were obviously more advanced then the two of them. They were both down in twenty minutes there strength drained and their tired, injured bodies on the floor.

A man with pure blond hair bent over them and took their wands. Ally cringed as the 'SNAP' reached her ears. Her beloved wand was no more. "Take them up to the Dark Lord, they will be questioned and punished for their actions." Ally and Hermionie were picked up by the other men and taken away. Ally stared at the ceiling. Truly it was the end. Her heavy lidded eyes closed as she passed out.

Read and Review

Jade


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note : still no reviews, I'm such a lonely person

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Ally's eyes fluttered open. The new room she was in now was pitch black and it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust. When they did, horror greeted them.

There were bodies everywhere around her. Startled she sat up and looked around. Hermionie was next to her, breathing but still unconscious. There were other people around them too, some dead others unconscious, others awake and too afraid to move. "Hermionie," Ally whispered urgently as she began to shake her, "wake up."

Hermionie moaned loudly and it echoed off the walls. Ally covered her mouth with her hand. She shushed Hermionie quickly. Hermionie nodded and Ally let her hand fall away.

"Hey you!" Ally froze instantly. She stared at Hermionie her crystal blue eyes full of fear. What were they going to do. They had let down the Order by getting caught.

A light suddenly shone from behind her and Ally could now see the paleness of Hermionie's face and the fear in her big brown eyes. Slowly Ally turned her head to look over her shoulder. A figure was approaching them and suddenly strong arms found her upper arms and hoisted her off the ground.

Ally let out a yelp of pain and began to fight her attacker. "Hold still," he snarled in her ear. Then she felt something pointed touched her face. His wand. She stopped instantly.

Both she and Hermionie were taken out of the dark room and into a well lit hallway. There were more Death Eaters and they were all sneering evilly at the girls. Ally glared back while Hermionie dropped her gaze.

There were dragged up four flights of stairs and into a large chamber. Ally looked around, it reminded her a lot of the Hogwarts Great Hall when the Slytherin house won the House Cup. Except these decorations were more, evil and darker looking. At one end of the chamber stood a large dark green throne, in it was Lord Voldermort.

The girls were thrown onto their knees at his feet. Ally stared up at him. Sure she was scared to death, but he didn't have to know that.

"Why do you bring me such prisoners?" Voldermort asked boredly. He slouched deep in his chair and glared grouchily. "I want Harry Potter!" He suddenly bellowed jumping to his feet.

"My Lord, if I may," said a small voice from behind Ally. A boy , not much older then she, stepped forward. He was tall with a pale face, cloudy grey eyes and white blond hair.

Voldermort looked down at the boy as though he was an annoying mouse. "Hurry up and speak Draco." Voldermort began to pace impatiently. He looked so tired and worn, Ally almost felt sorry for him, he obviously spent too many hours thinking of catching Harry Potter. Ally had a sudden urge to tell him good luck on catching him but kept her mouth shut.

"The brunette is a muggle-born, and Harry Potter's best friend, my Lord I'm sure he would die for her." Draco sneered hopefully. He looked over at Hermionie lustfully. "Sir, can I make her my slave?"

Voldermort look as though he were about to say no. "Yes she will be your slave, however, only temporarily, if I find some use for her in the capture of Harry Potter, then I will." He grabbed Hermionie by the hair and dragged her to her feet. He stripped her of her cloths then drew out his wand. He pushed his wand into Hermionie's exposed ribs and a black scar with and the letters MBS appeared on her flesh with a large circle around it.

Voldermort through Hermionie over to Draco, who easily caught her in his arms. Then he rounded on Ally. Bending he picked Ally up by the hair. "Know anyone who would want her?"

Draco nodded. "My friend Blaise Zambini is looking for a young slave."

Voldermort nodded and proceeded to give Ally the same MBS mark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short I have too stories to update tonight so meh Read and Review Also I wanna know people are actually reading this before I continue!

Jade


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: own nothing

Author's note : Still no reviews sigh I donno guys I might have to bring this story to an end if I don't get any reviews because obviously no one is reading it.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The dimly lit room played tricks on Ally's eyes as she laid unmoving on a soft bed. The amount her stomach was growling she figured she hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. A man she didn't know occupied the other side of the bed, she could hear his gentle snores and feel his bulk next to her.

As gently as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping stranger, Ally pushed away the bulky covers and got out of the bed. She was completely naked, but she didn't care, all that mattered was getting out of the room, finding Hermionie and getting her ass back to the Order.

She opened the door quietly and stepped out into the hallway. Immdiately she was paralyed, she let out a yelp of surprise as she fell to the floor. Her legs wouldn't move, she tried to pull herself with her arms, but it was useless, she was stuck.

"Give me your hand," said a man. She looked up at the stranger. He wore only boxer shorts and looked incredibly tired as he bent to hold out his hand to her. Ally took it and he helped her to her feet.

Once on her feet, Ally made more of an effort to cover her exposed body. Shaking his head, the man headed to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, which he handed to her. Gratefully she pulled it on, as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her/ "Guess your hungry," he commented gruffly. He didn't let her speak as he grabbed her by the elbow and lead her out of the room. She didn't fall over again, clearly he had a spell on her and it was because he was right next to her that she could move beyond the bedroom.

They entered a small candle lit dinging room. He sat her down at one end of the small round table then took the seat across from her. "Binky," the man called out. A small house-elf suddenly appeared beside him, the poor creature looked as tired as the man.

"Yes sir," the house-elf replied in a weak quivering voice. He had big violet eyes the size of tennis balls. His ears were huge and floppy and he only stood about thigh high.

"Sorry to wake you, but can you make our new residence some food. And if she needs anything, you make sure you assist her the best you can." The man ordered gently, unlike some wizards he obviously appreciated what his house-elf did for him.

Binky vanished.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The man asked her, then yawned widely. For an evil man he was incredibly handsome. He had a mysterious, rugged look but the ruggedness was probably from the whiskers that had grown on his face since his last shave. His hair was dirty blond and cleanly cut. But his eyes fascinated her.

"Don't you talk?" He asked impatiently when she didn't respond. "Fine, if you talk," he said sarcastically, "you can call me Blaise."

A plate full of mouth watering eggs suddenly appeared in front of her. Ally stared down at them. She didn't want to eat them, but they looked so good, and she was so hungry.

Blaise shook his head and chuckled, "you are the most untrusting person I've ever met." He leaned on the table with his elbow and looked her directly in the eye. "If I honestly wanted to hurt or kill you, I could have done so several times."

He has a point, Ally thought to herself. Hesitantly she picked up her utensils and began to eat. The food was fantastic and Ally finished it off easily. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully to Blaise. He smiled warmly in response.

"Binky, go prepare a warm bath for out guest then go back to bed, you look tired." Blaise ordered as he rose from his chair. He held out his hand to Ally and she took it. He lead her back down the hall and into a large bathroom. Binky was filling the tub and he bowed low when Blaise dismissed him.

Ally looked around the bathroom, Blaise had really good taste and obviously the galleons to have good taste. She froze when she felt his hands one her. He slowly removed the t-shirt from her and then turned her to face him. He had already stripped from his boxers and was standing naked before her. Ally's cheeks flared red in embarrassment.

He helped her into the back and go into it behind her. He picked up a soft sponge and gently began to message her back with it. The bubbles cascaded down her spine causing her to shiver. "I just want you to know," Blaise said in a husky whisper. "That I'm not the causes of those bruises, sweetheart."

"Ally," she corrected him gently. She looked down at herself. She was covered in large purple bruises and the mark that Voldermort gave her glittered over her ribs. "What does the MBS stand for?" She asked hesitantly as she ran her fingers over the black marks.

"Muggle-Born Slave," Blaise replied. "The mark comes with a spell, that's why you couldn't leave my room this morning. You have to be in the same room as me or it paralyses you instantly unless I order you otherwise." He sighed deeply as he moved the sponge gently over her shoulders. "The bruises are from Draco, apparently you're a fighter and he had to beat you into submission when he tired to bring you here. Finally he had to knock you out, you just would not come any other way." She could hear the slight smile on his voice, he obviously found her independence and stubborn attitude appealing.

"How well does the spell work, I mean is it like the house-elf spell where I must do what you ask or hurt myself?" Ally asked feeling more awake now that the warm waters were making her blood move.

"Its worse," Blaise said lazily. He stopped sponging her and pulled away to the back of the tub so he could lean back against the wall. "Watch," he gave her a sad kind of expression when she looked over her shoulder at him. "Kiss me," he demanded and before Ally knew what she was doing she had turned and was moving toward him. Uncontrollably she put her hands on him and drew her body up against his before snatching his lips into a passionate kiss.

Ally pulled away slowly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared into his solemn face. She clapped her hand over her mouth and completely pulled away to the other end of the bath. The spell was obviously a form of the Imperious curse and unbreakable. She shook her head as she stood up and got out of the tub. She had just kissed the enemy, she had just wronged all that she fought for.

"Ally I'm sorry," Blaise whispered getting out and grabbing her shoulders. "I didn't do this to you, The Dark Lord did this." He held her against him, she didn't like it so she pulled away. "I want to go lay down," Ally whispered as she reached for his t-shirt and pulled it on. Blaise nodded in understandment, he pulled on his boxers then proceeded to lead her back to his room where he took one side of the bed and let Ally decide weither she wanted to take the other side or not. Sighing, Ally gave in and took the opposite side of the bed. Blaise was already in a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------

Let me kno wut u think! Mite let u kno wut happened to Hermionie!

Jade


End file.
